The Love That Begin By A Photograph
by XxTheCupid99IsRizziDa-YoxX
Summary: Sakurai Fine a Gloomy 13 years old girl? suddenly got scouted as a model for The photography club by Her twin sister Rein and her friend? what would happen? Full Summary Inside!  Enjoy   UPDATE  Chapter 1 Is Here!  Not The Prologue or Introduction!
1. Introduction and  Prolougue

_The Love That Begin By A Photograph_

Summary: Sakurai Fine, a nerd type girl who likes studying is very gloomy outside, but the truth she is a cheerful type of girl, Smart, Beautiful, Kind and Gentle, but because she's so gloomy at school, people don't like her, besides her twin, Sakurai Rein, she's a outgoing and carefree girl, the most popular girl is the school and loved by people! Even people don't believe that Rein is Fine's sister. Shade, The Popular guy in the school, Often people describe him as Rein's Boyfriend, even he doesn't like her, Then one day Fine was scouted to be a model by the photography club that Rein joined what will happen she will have to make up thing, she will be a SECRET MODEL? And what about Shade? Will he found out what happen? What will happen between the two? Is It Love?

_**Hello! This is My 3**__**rd**__** Fan Fic! Hope You Guys Enjoy! And Sorry For The grammar Mistakes~**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1, Introduction~<em>

* * *

><p>Hello~ My Name Is Sakurai Fine, I am a normal middle school girl, a 13 years old girl. I have a twin sister name Sakurai Rein, she's a completely beauty, nice, kind or you could say a PERFECT GIRL, besides her sister me? I am a gloomy girl? Not too attractive? And I am a NERD! I wear a glasses, a fake one though to hide my face and I always braid my hair, I'm scared of going outside without my glasses and my hair braid, I don't know why but I guess just some bad past. Even I am a nerd, I'm good at fighting, to protect myself? Hehehe. Then let's get on to the next character<p>

* * *

><p>It's my turn? Oh wait! Heloo! My name is Sakurai Rein! I am Fine's twin! I am a normal 13 years old girl too! I am energetic girl! But somehow.. Fine's not~ since elementary grade 4 she suddenly start to act gloomy.. I wonder what happened… I'm gonna KILL that guy who make her like that! Hohohoho!<p>

* * *

><p>Then It's me? Yo! My Name is Shade, Shiroi Shade, Kind of weird name right? And I am also a normal 13 years old boy! I am the popular guy in the school you could guess? But its not like I want to be popular.. anyway I wish you could enjoy the story~ and .. I have a cousin too, his name is Bright.. he also a popular guy but he's too innocent I guess? And too defend less<p>

* * *

><p>Then it's my turn… I am Shiroi Bright! I am Shade's cousin, we're always getting along well .. but I don't know why Shade always overprotect me? I am a normal 13 year old boy anyway, I don't really have a girlfriend right now! <strong>(Author: what the hell are you saying dude?) <strong>anyway let's get along well.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue…<strong>

_I am a normal 13 years girl, and I'm not a bright student like my sis Rein so that why I don't really have a lot of friend then one day.._

*Bump*

"Oh, sorry" Fine said.

"No,No prob- Huh? Sis!" Rein said to Fine

"Oh, it's just Rein? What is it?" Fine Smiled

"Whoa! You're cute when you smiled!" A girl that name Altezza said to Fine.

"Excuse Me?" Fine asked

"You're right! Why don't we ask her to join our club?" A girl name Lione told The Blonde girl Altezza.

"Then we can be a official club!" A girl name Sophie said too

"What?" I asked again

"Then It's Decide! You'll be our new member Fine!" Rein told me

"Like I said! What is it?" I shouted

And that how my life suddenly changes.

* * *

><p>Uhm.. So.. This is Just The Beginning.. I'm sorry if I can update as much as I can cause I also has my other Story.. And if you can please review this story and read my Currently working story!<strong> XxMy Bodyguard x MexX<strong>

Enjoy~


	2. Chapter 1, The Trouble

Hello Everyone! Sorry.. I can't update as much as I can.. School gonna start and all my body hurt! Really sorry! Well then please enjoy the Chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Note! REVIEWER<strong>

PostiveCharm416: Well thank You for Reviewing~ and Thanks for liking my story! For the rest~ It's gonna be S-E-C-R-E-T! Heheh Look forward to it!

Moonshine Wish: Thx! Uh well why.. Umm, just it will made something interesting here~ Well the reason gonna be different anyway.. :) Look forward to it!

cute'lildevil15: Really? I appreciate that… and I will work hard on my grammar! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1, The Trouble That Change My Life<p>

* * *

><p><em>~ After School, At a Shop,~<em>

**Fine POV**

_*Sigh* Why did my life ended up like this?_

"Hey Rein what about this?" A girl sound

"That's good! Then this will match to this one right?" Another Girl said

_So noisy.. I think I have a headache _I think

"Hey Fine what do you think?" A girl name Lione asked me

"What? Those clothes? That will not fit on me..Choose something more like me" I told her

"Eh? Like what?" She asked me back

"Like- wait! Why do I have to agree on you guys! I will not join this group!" I shouted at the 4 girls

"Well even if you said that, I already turn the I-WANT-TO-JOIN-THIS-CLUB Paper" Rein, my sister said to me

"W-Wha- What!" I am shocked

"Don't worry Fine; you will be our ONLY one Model!" A girl name Sophie told me

"That's not the problem! Why do I have to your model? There's a lot of pretty girl on our school right? Like.. Rein's Rival? What's her name again.. Elizabetta ! Her!" I told them with a pissed face

"Eh? Her? Well sure she is pretty but-"Before a girl name Altezza continue I cut her,

"Right? Then now scout her and bring the Join paper thingy here! Ask you Advisor to take them back" I said to them, I am now irritated!

"No! You will be our model" Rein told me

"Why?" I asked her with a soft voice

"Because, you are really PRETTY!" Rein told me

"*sigh* Why am I pretty? Look? With this messy braided hair? This pair of glasses? How can I be"- Altezza cut me off by putting her finger on my mouth.

"Any girl can be pretty, not just us, but you too" She said to me

"Yeah! Fine you will be pretty, let see how about making her into our SECRET MODEL?" Sophie suddenly has this weird idea.

"Wow! Let's do that! We will sell the picture, and we will gain money to buy things!" Rein easily agreed

"Yeah, People might be interested in this kind of thing too, a secret model who you can never found in the school, no one will know who she is" Altezaa fired up.

"Then all decide right?" Lione asked

"Yup!" All the girls agree not me though

"Who's this SECRET MODEL?" Asked them, then they suddenly have this smirk on their face while looking at me.

"Don't tell me" I walked slowly to the back.

"Hehehe, it's you Sakurai Fine! You will be our SECRET MODEL!" They told me with an exciting face

"What?" I shouted, I couldn't believe they have this crazy idea, what will happen to me now!

* * *

><p>Hai! Chapter 1 finished, I know it short but please look forward to the next chapter! And I have to inform you I might not be Updating my 2 story as much as I can cuz my School gonna start! Sorry! But don't worry I will do my best! So don't lose your hope in this story!<p>

Chapter 2, The Beginning? Just Started?

_Lets Sneak A Peak Time!_

"What is this frilly dress?"

"Kya! It's fit on you!"

"Who are You?"

What will happen? O tanoshimi Ni!


	3. Chapter 2, The Beginning? Just Started?

**Fine POV **

~At Home, her room~

"This is totally a CRAZY idea! Sheesh.. what I've get myself into?" I mumbled as I looked up at the ceiling of my room.

_Rein nee-chan is so careless… shessh, and her friend.. aish.. I just want a freakin' peaceful life! _

*knock knock*

"Who?" I shouted, irritated by what just happen today

"Rein here! Open up!" _aish… speaking of devil…_

"Okay.." I went to the door, unlock it and let her enter. Immediately, she sat on my bed and looked at me with a big grin on her face.

"What? You look creepy.." I hold the disgusted face

"Hey! Don't you dare to mock your own beautiful sister Fine!" Rein said to me as she proudly show off her so called beauty

"Okay okay, whatever, so… what do you want?" I asked her trying to change this stupid subject

"Oh! Yeah! You see, tomorrow we have the extra.. and tomorrow will be the very first EXPERIMENT of making you up!" Rein said happily and went to her dream land

*gulp* _I emphasis the word EXPERIMENT… oh my… this is… seemed very bad…_

"Okay then… see you tomorrow!" Rein said as she went off to somewhere, probably her room.

_Ah.. god.. help me…_

~Next day at school, Fine's class~

I sat down on my seat, leaning my head on the table, sighing a very long sigh… _today is the day… I hope… shessh… Onee-chan… you're such an idiot_

Suddenly I hear a bang from the door of our class, and there I saw the three devils.. _Rein, Sho.. who was it? Shopping? And… Lio- um.. Oh! Lion!_

_What the flipping pancakes are they doing here?_

"Ohayou everyone! Can I take my sister?" Rein politely asked my classmates, not friend okay?

"Uh.. s-s-ure!" one of the boys in my class stuttered, definitely my sister's fan… I darkly went over her and spreading my 'scary' aura to the class, I look around and saw people were kinda scared.

_People this day…_

~Outside, somewhere at the school~

"What do you want in this early morning sis?" I asked her annoyed, for real? I was just cooling myself down and then, I went up again..

"Chill, I just want to tell you, I will pick you up after school and started our 'EXPERIMET' okay?"

I gulp as she said the word EXPERIMENT again.. _I'm sure I am their first victim_ -shiver-

"Uh… Fine?" someone waved their hands directly infront of me. What? Oh, that shopping girl

"What shop—shopping?" I hesitantly said

"It's Shopie Fine!" she whined

"And me! You know me?" the another girl said.. uh.. Lion?

"Lion?" I asked

"No! It's Lione! Ne Fine~~~ your should remember our name~" she whined like That Shopie or shopping girl did… too bad I'm not gonna fall for it.. :P

"'Kay…if you finished can I go to my class? Lesson are going to start" I told them, they just nod and hug me really tight, for real! REALLY TIGHT

"Uff… l-l-let m-me b-b-breath…" and then, they let me go.. shessh.. _Can day be any worse?_

~After School~

As what they said, they pick me up from the class… and yeah~ I go to their so called extra activities room

It wasn't what I expected.. it was so.. freakin' cool!

"Whoa.." I mumbled quietly to make sure no one heard me

"Cool right?" not what I predict.. Lione really has a good hearing~ :O

"Well, now.. why don't WE START?" Rein suddenly clap her hands… for real, all I could see from the 2 devils was.. a super big SMIRK on their face.. oh my…

~In the Middle of Make-upping~

"Aww! Be careful!" I shouted

"Stop moving Fine!" Rein shouted

"Hey! Stay calm Fine!" Lione shouted

"La La La" Shopie hummed… totally useless…

~After the BIG, STUPID make-up done~

"Okay fine~ open your eyes~" Shopie said as she dusted off something i-dunno-what in my clothes

"O-okay.." I slowly open my eyes.. _who is this..?_

"Who?" I mumbled

"You" Rein went closer to me and smiled at me

"After a long time… this is my first time.. Seeing the old me…" I quietly mumbled again… but then, ruined

"WHY IS THIS SO FLIRLY!" I shouted in my super high pitched sound

"Fine! Stop screaming!" Lione shouted softly to me "Kyaa! It's fits you!"

"B-but this!" I point at my clothes. it was pinky, frilly, girly dress!

"Well, it is how a MODEL should wear~" Shopie exclaimed as she brightly looking at me

And Rein? Just nod

"B-but!" before I could say something else Rein interrupt me

"Let's search for a beautiful secret place to take a photo!" She dragged me to god knows where, but in the middle of the way going there, I was lost.. how come? Well…

_~flashback~_

"_You see.." Rein started talk some stuff, letting my hand free._

_The 3 start talking and I was left behind, in the way, I was thinking of what I should read next.. book I mean.. may be.. hm.. Tuck Everlasting? _

_And in the middle of the way.. I suddenly got separated.. DONE…_

_~end flashback~_

"REIN? SHOPIE? LIONE?" I Shouted, but no respone, I kept searching until a hand was on my shoulder, I turned around and saw **him**

He kept looking at me…

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Hey! I finally updated! Sorry if it takes really long time! I FORGOT my password and I have trouble with internet access and my h.w kept piling up! Sorry! I hope this can make it up~ :) I hope you enjoy~ and love how I write now~ kkekek<p>

**Chapter 3, Shoot, HIM!**

**_Sneak Peak?_**

"_You.. I think I saw you somewhere before.."_

"_Shoot! Why him?"_

"_Where were you? And why are you sweating and crying?"_


End file.
